comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-06-07 - Kyle's Second Chance
It is late at night, and the bed already calls after yet another frustrating day. The insurance companies are never nice. Still, as you start to drift off, you have one strange 'out of body experience'. Suddenly, you see a man standing with a brown suit on. He is bald with intense blue eyes. He wears a slight smile. "Greetings Mr. Owens, welcome to the Astral Plane." The scenery is strange, alien really. Expansive blue, as far as the eye can see. Nothingness. But for the two of you standing across from one another. "I apologize for the suddenness, but I was unable to get away to come see you in person." Kyle sighs as he starts to drift off, idly wondering if Simone ever did catch up with Alex the other day. When the out of body experience begins, the tailor/teacher glows a bit from being startled. "Dude," is all he manages to say at the sudden change in scenery. "This is...wild," he chuckles. "Uhh...don't worry about it, Mister..." he trails off, not sure who he's talking to. A slight smile, "I go by Professor X." The man walks about easily, as if comfortable with his surroundings. "You will not be harmed here, I will assure you of that. I am a mutant, like yourself. News of your troubles have come to me, and I admit, I researched you. You are a respectable man with a history in teaching. A great patience as well, and a good heart," his tone matter-of-fact rather than complimentary, though they are compliments. The bald man turns his attention back to you, staring into your face, "How would you like to start a new career Mr. Owens? Go back to teaching, help build up a new generation for a future full of controversy?" A light chuckle comes from him as he clasps his hands behind his lower back. "Quite sudden, isn't it?" "Oh. Sorry," Kyle says, worried he'd offended the man by not including 'doctor' or 'professor' when addressing him. "Figured as much given the whole," he gestures around them. The news of research and facts stated have the photokinetic a bit startled and he stares. The apparent offer of a teaching job has his eyes going wide. "Y-yeah...real sudden," he says. "Well I was thinking of going back into teaching. Just didn't know where." "I am not offended," apparently reading your mind. Professor X nods, "You were mentioned to me before. A rumored mutant that was willing to make clothing for unusual mutants without predigest. I was noticing your background when your shop burned down. I do apologize for that happening. Fear can become a wicked, living thing within the hearts of men if it is not halted." A pause then, "It would be to teach fellow mutants actually. I have a dream, much like Martin Luther King Jr. That there can be a word without racism, filled with equality. One with trust, a betterment of the world. There are so many different mutants out there, and if they are nurtured, the possibilities become endless. A chance to end starvation, to find cures for countless diseases, and much more. Mutant abilities are meant to enhance life and provide new and countless possibilities. Yet, many see this with fear, seeing only the wrongs that can be committed rather than the goods. The governments have their power struggles as they try to obtain powerful mutants as weapons, rather than treating them as human beings. The world is failing, repeating the past with the flavor of genocide on the winds of change. This is what I wish to prevent. My goal is idealistic, but I believe we can make it a reality." He sounds passionate about it though Professor X never once raises his voice. Again, Kyle jumps. 'Mind Reader' pops to the front of his thoughts. Apparently he's encountered some before. He cringes as his shop is mentioned, still not past that but at least trying to cover it with a cheerful attitude. "Wait...a second...is this the mysterious 'place' I keep hearing exists but can't ever get any details on?" he asks, rather interested now. He smiles as the dream is described. Sure it's idealistic but he likes it. "So...you'd like me to come teach other mutants? I do like the sound of this job so far. Would I need to know anything else?" "It is the 'place' referred to, yes." Xavier is at least pleased that Alex and Simone have kept the secret well. "Alex is a student and Simone is a teacher." He already knows you are wanting to accept. It's a solution to your current problem, a chance to be with others of your kind, to not be...alone. "The school is more than merely educating the youths for tomorrow, or giving them the tools to deal with a dangerous and fearful world. It is to help them change tomorrow. Be it a hero in helping a person one at a time, becoming a lawyer or doctor, a next generation teacher, or even a 'superhero'. For now I would want you to teach Math. The rest can be taken care of in its own time, when things feel 'right'. These students that attend need help and guidance. They are going through a trying time, and many try to walk it alone. Even the adults try such a thing," and Xavier smiles almost fondly then. Eyebrows shoot up again. He never pegged Simone as a teacher. The photokinetic listens closely, thinking this all over. It's a big decision but he's definitely liking what he's hearing. Eventually, the man takes a breath and nods. "Alright. I'm in. I can't say I'm much a superhero but I'll what I can to help out all areas I'm needed." "What I need from you is your care and compassion for others, and your teaching skills. That is what we most need right now." The rest can wait. "I will send someone from the school tomorrow to pick you up then. When we meet next, you may call me Professor Xavier or merely Xavier. Some call me The Professor. I am not overly picky." Professor X is likely a codename of sorts. "Sleep well my new friend." Kyle nods and offers a smile. "Sure thing. I'll still be here," he chuckles slightly. "And please, call me Kyle," he adds. "Have a good night." Suddenly you are back in your bed, half awake and half asleep. But you can feel the heaviness of your body, and it seems almost like it was one very strange dream.